La Monja
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Un minific de una pequeña historia alterna a la de sus personajes, los cuales todos saben que no son míos sino de su autora correspondiente, espero sea de su agrado como es pequeño ni para que explicarlo, gracias por sus reviews yo todos los leo...


**La Monja**

**Por Mayra Exitosa**

**Si mi amor no vuelve**

Historia alterna a la original, en esta historia Candy y Albert se acaban de casar, su vida comienza apenas, Candy es muy feliz, se casó llena de amor después de un hermoso romance, por fin la boda más esperada y al fin juntos ambos se amaban… lo que sucedió al separase nadie lo esperaba, Albert salió de viaje a Europa por negocios, Candy estaba embarazada y no quería que se fuera Albert.

-Candy, solo serán dos meses de intenso trabajo pero prometo que cuando regrese, te llevare a todos mis negocios, cuida a nuestro bebe mi vida, no debes llorar que mi bebe también llora aquí dentro de ti, no vamos a hacer llorar a nuestro bebe mi amor.

Candy sin poder decir palabra, lloraba por el embarazo era mucho más sensible, George se iría con Albert y volvería para estar al pendiente de Candy, ella lo abrazaba amorosa feliz, la Tía de Albert estaba ahí encargada de cuidar a Candy y su seguridad en el embarazo, la familia de Candy la visitaba seguido, una madre estricta que solo fue para despedir a su yerno y aparentar que estaba ahí junto estaba su hijo el hermano de Candy Tom quien casado con Aurora despedían a Albert.

Albert se fue y en el primer mes, un accidente ocurrió y George de inmediato regreso a buscarlo, sin tener éxito nadie sabía de él y lo daban por muerto, Candy tenía siete meses de embarazo y esperaba un mes más para que llegara Albert, escuchó cuando llegó George con la mala noticia de que Albert había sufrido un accidente y era posible que haya muerto, Candy se encerró con todo el dolor, escuchaba detalles que la hacían llorar más.

Pasaba tres meses y no se sabía nada de Albert fue ahí que llegaba toda la familia tanto de Candy como de Albert se discutían, pues había nacido el heredero de Albert y la Tía dijo

-No. Si ella se casa deja al niño aquí, nadie va a criar a un Andrew lejos de nuestra familia. La madre de Candy molesta dijo

-William está muerto mi hija debe rehacer su vida, lo más pronto posible mejor, para que ese niño tenga un padre, no voy a dejar que mi hija este sola. Tom molesto gritó

-Por favor, están mal Albert no apareció, si su cuerpo no aparece hay una posibilidad de que este vivo, nadie puede decidir por Candy, porque juro que Albert se va a enterar y cuando regrese y vea a su mujer casada con otro anulará ese matrimonio y matará a quien haya obligado a Candy a una abominación así. Elroy con aire de superioridad dijo

-Es tu madre la que no respeta la memoria de mi sobrino, ni siquiera ha cumplido un año y está pensando en casar a su hija, que no ha hecho más que cuidar de su hijo y orar por que regrese mi sobrino a salvo. Tom vio a su madre molesto dijo

-Mi querida Sra. Elroy discúlpela usted, hay personas que no son madres y tanto Candy como yo somos adoptivos de ella, su pensamiento difiere mucho del de mi madre, y no voy a obligar a Candy a nada, por el contrario estará aquí con usted esperando a Albert. La Madre de Candy fingió un dolor en el pecho, dijo

-Como se atreven a insultarme por preocuparme por mi hija, adoptiva o no ella es mi hija, quiero su felicidad, y ese niño es mi nieto hay muchos pretendientes que serán un gran padre para Anthony.

Candy molesta, sin George que la protegiera o le informará de Albert, escribió una nota, tomo algunas cosas y con bebe en mano se salió de la casa, se fue en un auto con chofer, al que después devolvió, para después se subió a un tren, se fue a otra ciudad lejos de todos, con alguien de la familia de Albert y que estaba segura la apoyaría y la protegería.

-Tía Fátima, no ha muerto su cuerpo nunca apareció solo han pasado meses y ella ya está buscando casarme, no he pasado la cuarentena, apenas y puedo soportar sus insinuaciones, si Albert me falta no quiero casarme de nuevo, quiero estar con mi hijo.

-Te comprendo Candy, pero que puedo hacer por ti, aquí en un convento.

-Ocultarme, protegerme, soy una buena hija de Dios, mi hijo es de un buen matrimonio consagrado a Dios, usted puede ayudarme a bautizarlo y que nadie me encuentre.

-Está bien Candy, te ocultaré le darás clases a los niños huérfanos que están aquí, cuidarás de tu hijo y si algo sucede te pondrás un habito y te ocultarás con nosotras.

-Gracias Tía que haría si usted, mi hijo y yo estaríamos perdidos.

-No digas eso Candy, ya no me llamarás tía, ahora me dirás madre, escóndete en el área de los niños para que cuides de ese pequeño, les diré a mis religiosas que se hagan cargo de todo, mientras sales de tu cuarentena.

Pasó el tiempo un año se cumplía de la desaparición de Candy al huir y dejar una nota diciendo

"Tía jamás me volveré a casar con nadie, mi hijo y yo estaremos juntos y esperaremos siempre a su Padre"

Los Andrew buscaron por todas partes a Candy, el chofer dijo que la dejo en el tren y nadie sabía a dónde se había dirigido. George mandó un telegrama que habían encontrado a Albert por fin, que estaba muy mal herido pero que al recuperarse se comunicó y de inmediato se contactó con la familia.

Meses después llegaba Albert y George a la mansión Andrew, Candy no estaba y al ver la nota que dejó este se molestó mucho y todos fueron sancionados, el chofer por dejarla sola, la Tía por aceptar discutir un matrimonio, la madre por no ser madre pues hasta le cancelo la adopción y George estaba todo molesto porque ahora el trabajo era mucho mayor, llegaban la familia de Albert para verlo desde Escocia, pues este no quiso llegar a visitarlos sin antes ver a su mujer y a su hijo. Al que ni siquiera habían bautizado, su mujer ni siquiera había tenido descanso completo de embarazo y ya nadie la encontraba.

En el convento se había separado el orfelinato de la congregación de hermanas y Candy vestía con hábito sin haberlo tomado, ella junto a los niños se iba declarando ser maestra y que Anthony era su responsabilidad y no estaba en adopción, pues ella contaba con sus papeles, de nacimiento y de bautizo.

-Madre, deja usted de ser mi madre y vuelve a ser mi Tía pues me voy con los niños, me he encariñado mucho de ellos y ahora que me dicen que todos se irán a diferentes partes del país, quisiera asegurarme de ser posible que en vez de unirlos a otro orfelinato sean adoptados, ellos ya no cuentan con edad para quedarse sin padres, pueden sentirse rechazados, verá que los dejare en una buena familia a todos, están en adopción y solo seré la administradora.

-Candy deja mi hábito aquí, te irás como madre de Anthony, por ser quien eres, ya no necesitas de mi protección hija.

Candy se marchó con Anthony en los brazos y como responsable del traslado de los menores. En un camión iban muchos niños y ella feliz al verlos a todos con cariño ese tiempo los conocía y los había cuidado, su hijo ya pesaba pues era bastante robusto pero con tal de que el pequeño no se lastimara con los demás niños ella lo llevaba en sus brazos todo el tiempo posible, no había muchos pequeños el único bebe era su hijito Anthony, ahora todos le decían Maestra Candy.

La mansión Andrew estaba en Lakewood Chicago, el convento estaba en Minnesota, ahora con los niños se iba hasta Wyoming un condado pequeño llamado Sheridan donde llevaba un grupo de treinta pequeños a una escuela nueva y orfelinato donde ella los entregaría, si había trabajo como maestra se quedaría.

El traslado fue muy largo del autobús a tren y de tren a autobús para terminar por fin en un hermoso valle de colinas nevadas y paisajes tranquilos. Candy sonreía con su hijito que le daba alegrías al parecerse a su Padre.

-Mira Anthony, este es nuestro destino. Bajaban cansados los pequeños que directo eran atendidos por varias mujeres sonriendo porque ahí no había muchos niños y si había muchos padres y madres mayores que se harían cargo de ellos.

-Bienvenida Sra. Candy, ¿Está usted cansada?

-Un poco, los niños se portaron de maravillas, y esperan encontrar padres aquí.

-Mañana tendremos un desayuno y vienen muchas parejas a conocerlos, esperamos sean todos aceptados aquí, pase a descansar.

-Gracias.

Después de dos semanas Candy estaba feliz, solo quedaban diez pequeños por acomodar y mandaba un telegrama a la madre Fátima para decir que había logrado acomodar a veinte de los niños, que en una semana más iría a Utah para terminar de acomodar a los pequeños si no lograba acomodar a los diez que le quedaban se iría a Missouri donde otro convento la esperaba, para quedarse definitivamente con los pequeños.

En Chicago, se expandían comunicados por todo el país que estaba vivo Sir William Albert Andrew, no decían nada de la búsqueda de Candy, pues podría mal interpretarse y surgir personas por una recompensa.

La hermana de Albert estaba ahora ahí, pues la Tía Elroy fue enviada de vuelta a Escocia y que jamás le dejarían de nuevo encargada de cuidar de Candy o de su hijo, Albert estaba desesperado, su hijo y su esposa habían huido de su hogar para que no los separaran y no casarán a Candy, la nota le decía que ella estaba bien y que su hijo estaría con ella, que huyó al pensar en que la obligarían a casarse de nuevo. Fue entonces que se refugió en el trabajo y visitaba todas las ciudades.

Candy llegaba con diez pequeños a una ciudad nueva Santa Clara y este lugar era mucho más grande fue ahí donde todos los pequeños fueron adoptados, ella feliz con Anthony se quedaba sin una responsabilidad y ya no podía regresar al convento con la Tía Fátima, así que no podía decir que estaba sola y sin nadie, solo dijo que tenía que irse, pues su trabajo había concluido, pero realmente tenía que buscar un hogar, para ella y para Anthony sin tener que casarse y poder trabajar, salió de la ciudad tenía viáticos listos para Missouri y decidió aprovecharlos para ver si encontraba trabajo se quedaría, si no se iría a la ciudad donde encontrara un buen trabajo que le permitiera estar con su hijo.

Albert cansado de esperar y poniendo investigadores por todo el país, llegó a fue a ver a su Tía Fátima en el convento, aprovechando que él se encontraba en Minnesota, fue ahí donde por primera vez tuvo noticias de Candy

-Tía, Candy estuvo aquí todo este tiempo ¿y a donde se fue?

-Nos quitaron el orfelinato y fue responsable de acomodar a los niños en varias ciudades, envió este telegrama diciendo que había acomodado a veinte de los treinta pequeños se dirigía a Utah y luego a Missouri, no sé ha comunicado de nuevo conmigo.

-Me iré a Missouri, espero alcanzarla allá. Si se llega a comunicar con usted dígale que me espere, que iré por ella.

El traslado fue muy lento Candy llegaba a Missouri cansada, para reportar que todos los pequeños habían sido adoptados, y que solo quería preguntar si tenían una vacante de maestra en el orfelinato para ella, pues contaba con su hijo y no se podía separar de él.

-Lamentablemente no tengo vacantes aquí, pero se ve que está muy casada, así que se quedará conmigo en casa unas semanas mientras le consigo un buen trabajo junto con su hijito.

-Muchas gracias.

Ya salían de las instalaciones cuando Albert la vio con su hijo en brazos, dormido en su hombro y ella doblándose por el peso del pequeño. Era acompañada por una mujer directora de ese lugar que la invitaba a su casa.

- ¿Solo trae esta maleta?

- si, no quiero mucho equipaje, mi hijo está creciendo mucho.

-Ya veo.

Albert sonreía al escucharla y distraída no lo había visto, el se acercó y se colocó frente a ella.

- ¡Candy! Ella levantó la vista pensaba que era un fantasma, era su esposo que había desaparecido y estaba frente a ella, asustada apretó a su hijo, este se sintió incomodo y levantó la cabecita estirándose, la directora veía que ella lucía sorprendida y el sonreía.

- ¡Albert!

- Si mi amor. Te he estado buscando por mucho tiempo.

Candy se acercó a él, Albert abrazó a ambos, Anthony despertó al sentir que alguien lo apretaba. Candy se separó un poco, le dio a Anthony en sus brazos, este de inmediato le estiró los bracitos a su madre, pero Candy sonrió y se abrazó de la cintura de Albert. Haciendo que el pequeño ya no se asustará.

Albert sonreía, el pequeño lo observaba asombrado y Candy ajustaba la cintura de Albert. La directora sonreía viendo que ambos se conocían y que al parecer era su familia, pues el pequeño se parecía al hombre que lo llevaba en brazos.

-Candy creo que no se irá conmigo parece que vinieron por usted, ¿no es así?

- Discúlpeme directora es mi esposo. Muchas gracias. Sus lagrimas brotaban al ver que por fin Albert estaba junto a ella.

Se retiro sin agregar más Albert la llevó al auto, el chofer tomo la maleta y Candy no se despegaba de Albert, había vuelto por fin… después de tanto tiempo el la había encontrado, cuando ya no tenía más esperanzas y buscar un lugar para vivir junto a su pequeño, ahora por fin regresaba a su hogar los brazos del padre de su hijo, que sonriente por verlos bien, no podía dejar de besarlos, abrazaba y acariciaba a cada uno con todo ese cariño que había guardado, mostrándose molesto ante los que hicieron huir de su hogar a su esposa.

La madre de Candy ya no era su madre, Candy todo ese tiempo fue madre en la iglesia, no solo de hábitos sino de Anthony, Albert ahora sabía donde se oculto para que nadie tomara decisiones por ella, al final el la encontró y feliz volvía con ella a su hogar.

**FIN**

* * *

**Espero haya sido de su agrado a mi me gustan todas las historias con final, me gustan más cuando opinan de ellas, al recibir un review es como un pequeño aliciente para seguir escribiendo, cabe mencionar que me desespero por subir historias tanto como saber de las demas, sigo teniendo tantas y tantas ideas que me divierto de pensarlas, de escribirlas, de pensar que las leen y sobre todo de que alguien diga... un simple "me gusto" hace que valga la pena haber puesto esa idea en papel, subir y saber que de algo sirvió haber escrito una idea loca... de una persona con un granito de imaginación.**

**Gracias por leer**

**Mayra Exitosa**

**Esribe para que la lean...**


End file.
